Seriously, Sirius, Are You Serious?
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Yes, Sirius seriously is serious, hard to believe, I know. Just a random humor play on Sirius' name. Over done, I know. Not usually my thing, humor, so please be kind. Heavily implied RemusxSirius slash, don't like don't read. ONESHOT!


**Title: **Seriously, Sirius, Are You Serious?

**Author: **IndigoNight

**Summary: **Yes, Sirius seriously is serious, hard to believe, I know.

**Feedback: **Yes please, yay reviews!

**Pairing: **Implied RemusxSirius

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I'm just borrowing them for fun.

**Spoilers: **Nope

**Warnings: **Slash, don't like, don't read

**Author's Note: **OK, so just a random little humor thing playing on Sirius' name. I know, its been done like a million times, but it was inspired by an icon I saw that made me laugh and I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is. Read, Review, Enjoy.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sirius yawned, getting up from the Gryffindor table. "Well, I'm going to go join Mooney in the Library, I need to finish that Charms essay too," he said, his tone very bored.

"We'll be along in a few minutes," James said around his mouthful of pudding. Sirius waved absently over his shoulder as he walked away, his mind not at all on his Charms essay. Yes, he did intend to find Remus, however the last thing he planned on doing was homework. Instead he was thinking eagerly of the snog he was hoping to get before James joined them.

He and Remus had been dating for a few weeks now, but they hadn't quite found the right time to tell James about it, so had decided simply not to yet.

However, he had no sooner started up the grand marble staircase when he heard someone calling his name. He paused, turning around to find Amara Hyden hurrying after him. He stopped waiting for her to catch up, curious to know what she wanted. He hadn't talked to her since they'd broken up nearly two months ago.

"Hi, Sirius," she said, slightly breathless, but in her best flirtatious voice, which wasn't all that bad.

"Hi," he said, raising an eyebrow in what was clearly a cut-to-the-chase expression.

She apparently had gotten the message as she continued in a rush, "I heard that you'd broken up with Violet Reed a few weeks ago, and haven't gotten with anybody else since, so I was wandering if you'd like to have another go at it," she gave him her best winning smile, and added as though a clarifying afterthought, "With me, I mean."

"Amara," he said grandly, a small smile playing across his lips, as he slung an arm around her shoulder and continued up the stairs with her trailing behind, "I would love to. Unfortunately, I have recently come to a revelation."

She paused, glancing at him and raising an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked, a little uncertainly.

"I came to the revelation, that I don't fancy girls," he said calmly, his grin growing.

She stared at him in shock. "Oh," she said again, rather faintly. Then, after she had contemplated it for a moment she blinked incredulously and demanded, "Are you serious?"

His grin grew even wider as he answered jauntily, "Why, yes, I am."

She blinked again, then again, and her head tilted slightly to the side as she stared at him, "Are you fuckin' serious?" she insisted.

At this Sirius frowned slightly, then his expression changed to one of a mildly confused, polite little half grin. "No," he corrected, "I'm fucking Lupin. He's fucking Sirius."

Her stare grew, her blue eyes widening, "Seriously?"

"Uh, yes," he confirmed.

"Well, I, uh, well!" she exclaimed, looking extremely flustered, before turning on her heel and marching away, her nose in the air.

Sirius grinned after her, then turned to see a surprised looking James staring at him in much the same way Amara had. "Are you serious?" James asked, his tone a mix of shock and curiosity.

"Yes, James," Sirius answered with mock patience, "I am Sirius, I should hope you would know that by now."

James rolled his eyes and slung an arm around his best friend as they headed up the staircase. "So, you and Mooney," he repeated, still a little surprised.

"Seriously," Sirius informed him cheerfully.

James rolled his eyes again and muttered, "You like that joke way too much." Sirius just grinned.


End file.
